This invention relates to an accessory for use with a tattoo device and, more particularly, to a power supply removably and electrically coupled to the tattoo device that includes input controls for raising and lowering an amount of electrical current delivered to a motor of the tattoo device, the selected voltage setting of causes the tattoo motor to operate accordingly.
A tattoo machine is a handheld tool that utilizes electromagnetic coils, needle, and ink to create a permanent marking, referred to as a tattoo, on the skin of a person. Tattoos have become very popular in mainstream America and, in fact, a complete industry has been created to supply the demand to “ink” the skin of customers. A tattoo machine includes a motor to actuate movement of functional elements and, accordingly, must include or be electrically connected to an electrical power supply. Historically, a tattoo machine is connected to AC power such as a wall socket via power cable or may include a rechargeable battery that must be connected to a separate base unit for power or during use.
Although presumably effective for their intended use, it is inconvenient and even bothersome to have a power cable that gets in the way between the machine and a customer's skin during use or to have collateral charging equipment between uses.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a wireless power supply that attaches directly to the tattoo machine, i.e. directly to the motor thereof, and which itself may be recharged with a cell phone-like USB cable. Further, it would be desirable to have a wireless power supply having up and down input buttons that, when actuated, cause more or less voltage to be transferred from the battery to the motor of the tattoo machine, which causes the motor to operate faster or slower, accordingly. In other words, the power supply presented by the present invention is both wireless and functional to operation.